Battle Bears -1
Battle Bears -1 was debuted in 2010 as SkyVu Entertainment's second game as a prequel to Battle Bears: Zombies. It was available on the App Store and Google Play for the price of US $0.99, while before it was free. It is also the first SkyVu game to be released on the Mac App Store, currently not available in the app store. Game modes There are three game modes in'' Battle Bears -1, playable by every character in the game.(Oliver,Wil,Riggs) 'Campaign' Follow Oliver, Riggs, and Wil through the Huggable Invasion as they defend the Ursa Major and escape to the Huggable Planet. 'Survival' Fight through an endless number of Huggable-infested rooms while racking up as many points as possible with a single life. 'Boss Trials' You can replay all boss battles here. You must beat your desired boss first in order to play this mode. Collectables Collectables can enhance the player in numerous ways. Most are dropped by defeated Huggables and eventually de-spawn, while others can be found at certain locations and usually remain until collected. 'Weapons' Various weapons can be collected by each character depending on the stage. Up to three full cartridges can be collected which upgrades the weapon to its hyper form, which further improves a weapon, but disables the ability to increase its ammo further until fully depleted. Select a weapon for a more detailed overview. *Machine Gun (default) *Spreadshot *Bearzooka *Katana *Laser *Chainsaw *Arrow (default) *Boomstick McShootington (default) 'Other Pick-Ups' '''Satellite' A small spherical device that orbits the player until the player is taking damage. It shoots the projectiles of the currently equipped weapon (does not include melee weapons), however, it retains the standard form of the weapon even if the player upgrades their weapon to hyper form. It is an orange pick-up dropped by any huggable. It doubles the damage if you have the first stage of a weapon. No increase for other stages. Health Heals the player by a percentage depending on the difficulty, the amount of health given being smaller the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Adds 40% health in easy difficulty. Adds 20% health in medium difficulty. Adds 10% health in hard difficulty. Shield Protects the player from any loss of health with the exception of falling into pits for a duration depending on the difficulty, the time being shorter the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Lasts 11 seconds in easy difficulty. Lasts 9 seconds in medium difficulty. Lasts 7 seconds in hard difficulty. Coffee Gives a speed boost to its user temporarily. Lasts 15 seconds in easy difficulty. Lasts 20 seconds in medium difficulty. Lasts 10 seconds in hard difficulty. Extra Life Gives the player an extra life. It is a white pick-up dropped by yellow huggables, or you can find them on the ground when you enter a new room. Screen Clear (Nuke) Instantly deals 300 damage to every huggable in the room. It is an orange pick-up dropped by red huggables. When activates, an white line goes around the place it exploded. It basically can kill every huggable in the room (most likely clears the screen). Gold and Iron Bars Gold and Iron Bars are used as some extra points in survival mode. Gold Coins Gold Coins are used as extra points in survival mode. Green or red presents They are used as extra points in survival mode. Hazards and enemies There are a total of eleven different kinds of standard huggables as well as two variarions of turrets which appear identical. Pits also occur in certain rooms where the player will instantly die if they fall into one. See link for huggables in Battle Bears -1 for more detailed info. Game icons BB-1 has had a variety of different icons. The O.C.O. icon was the original icon. This was then changed a few months after the release to the icon with Oliver brandishing his machine gun. In 2011, this was changed to the icon of Riggs covered in Huggable blood, and is currently this icon for the full version. Available soundtracks Battle Bears -1 (Original Game Soundtrack) was released in July 4, 2010. It was copyrighted by SkyVu Pictures in 2010 in iTunes. Its genre of music is pop. 1. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest West Coast Mix) 2. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest Snoop Mix) 3. The Right To Bear Arms (Reloaded Mix) 4. The Right To Bear Arms (Robotic Mix) 5. Enter The Ursa Major 6. Alert All Battle Bears! 7. Let's Do This! 8. Damn* Huggables! 9. Tentacles! 10. Mecha-Bearzerker! 11. Get to the Pelican'ts! 12. The Mysterious Pink Planet Gallery 300px-Battle_Bears_-1.png Images (7).jpg|Riggs beating up a Huggable 180px-The_Huggable_Planet.jpg 180px-Images_(2).jpg images.jpeg Battle Bears - 1 (Original Game Soundtrack).jpg Bob.jpg Battlebears-1 icon.png|The second BB-1 icon VOTEDAMMIT2.jpg|Some planned BB-1 icons bb-1 gameplay.jpeg|Battle Bears -1 Gameplay Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 11.11.18 PM.png|Mac Gameplay battle-bears-1_2.jpg battlebears-1_screen1.png battlebears-1_screen2.jpg IMG_0073.png IMG_0227.png mzl.ywvsskvf.480x480-75.jpg photo2.jpg Trivia *Wil's campaign is the only one that does not have a Boss Battle. *This game is currently unavailable on the Android Market. *It is the prequel to both Battle Bears Zero and Battle Bears Zombies. *This game is the first Battle Bears game that features Wil. *The Hyper Form of the Spreadshot seems to be called the Dreadshot, as shown in a picture at the above gallery although it is still called the Spreadshot in game. *This app is free as of the second release on the iTunes Store. Updates For the updates for all Battle Bears games,see Updates Category:Battle Bears Category:Huggable Category:Oliver Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Riggs Category:Wil Category:Games Category:ABBi